Emotionaly Exausted
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Raven is staring to become nothing but angry. BB and the others take a trip back into her mind to fight Rage once again, but why are the other emotions caged? Is Rage really behind it? Bad summery, BBXRAE LATER! It'll (hopfully) turn out better than I think. T for cartoon violence
1. Chapter 1

**...I'm prown to spelling/gramar errors.**

* * *

"Raven! Wake up!" Cyborg yelled through the half-demon's door. "Breakfast! It's WAFFLES! You like waffles, right?!"

Raven yawned, peeved that she was woken up but... waffles. She stretched, sitting at the end of the bed. She put on her cloak over her PJs, which were black shorts and a T-shirt, then opened the door, greeted my the half robot.

"Morning, Raven!" He said, going back to the kitchen, Raven fallowing.

The others (excluding Beast Boy, who was still asleep) were already eating, and Raven went to make her tea. She took out a mug, once the tea was ready, a poured it. Once finished, she turned, but a serton green shape-shiftier made her spill it onto her cloak by running into her.

"Oh! Jeeze, sorry Raven! I didn't see you!" Beast Boy claimed, raising his hands.

"URG! Beast Boy!" Raven shouted. "Look what you did!"

Beast Boy went to apologize again, when a shadow black hand threw him into a wall. Everyone stared at Raven, who went back her her room to change. Light-bulbs breaking the entire way from her anger.

"Yo, BB, you okay?" Cy asked, picking up the changeling.

"Why'd she do that?!" He yelled. "I just made her tea spill on her cape thing. It's not that big of a deal!"

"Well, that _was_ her favorite cloak." Robin said. "And she just woke up. I guess she's just cranky."

About fifteen minutes later, Raven came back out in a dark red cloak. Once realizing it, Cy and BB had an unsettling feeling, remembering when they entered Raven's mind by mistake and fought her rage, which had worn the same color of cloak.

"Friend Raven, I have not seen you wear this cloak before. It is new?" Starfire asked.

"Uh... sure, why not. It's new." Raven said.

"Dude, you look like... Rage... but with two eyes that aren't red." BB muttered.

"You're still dwelling on the whole mirror thing?"

"Huh?" He didn't expect any sort of reaction. "When did you get supper hearing?!"

"You're right next to me, how can I not hear you? Annoying as you are." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what was with the freak out before? Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry, but there was no need to throw me into a wall!"

"Simple slip of my emotions. I'm not really a morning person." She claimed, a cheerful hint to her usual monotone. "I guess I feel a bit, dare I say it, free-as-a-bird, now, though."

"Did you just make a pun about you're own name?" Robin asked.

"Yes, is there a problem, Boy Blunder?"

Robin was about to tell her off, when the sound of the alarm system sounded.

"It's Dr. Light!"

"Aw, c'mon! It's 7:15 AM!" BB said.

"Titans GO!"

They took off in a hurry, Raven smirked to herself. _"Let's see if he's still afraid of the dark!"_ She thought, silently laughing.

* * *

**A/N: I have doughts abut people reading this, but... whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm not vary good at writing fight scenes) **

* * *

"So, what's the over-grown lighter up to?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably stealing gold." Robin said.

"Or an extension cord..." Raven muttered, looking out the window of the T-car. "Or anything else he find useful. I wonder if he's still scared of me."

"If he is, this fight will go quicker than planed."

"Hm."

Raven smirked darkly from under her red hood (remember she had changed colors), almost ready to laugh. Cyborg pulled to a stop when he saw Dr. Light, standing on a truck.

"Ah, Titans! Come to seek your fait?" He laughed, though none went unfazed (it was a stupid threat, anyway)

The five stepped out of the car, Light didn't falter at Raven, not like the last few times. _"Good, I can scare him all over again!"_ She thought.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, and the five started attacking.

Unfortunately, Dr. Light was strong, and was able to knock almost all of them down, until it was him and Raven. They began a small brawl in the air, until both knocked to the ground. Raven stared at the pavement, anger coursing through her.

"You never learned to face the light!" Light said, ready to attack, until, once again, Raven grew three times her origonal height, eyes demonic and red.

"You never over came you fear of DARKNESS!" She yelled, her voice demonic.

"Not again!" Dr. Light yelled, getting trapped by one of the black tenticals, getting dragged. "I surrender, Titans! Call off the demon! PLEASE!"

"FEAR THE DARK!"

The other Titans watched as Light got dragged into Ravens red cloak, again.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin yelled. "Beast Boy, stop her! NOW!"

BB nodded and turned into a T-Rex, using his head to ram her into a building. Star and Robin checked on Dr. Light, who was white as death. He didn't move, just stared. Beast Boy turned back to normal, watching as Raven walked out of the half destroied building, regular height, eyes still red. Without warning, she attacked BB. Tackling him. Cyborg caught this, quickly tearing the red-cloaked entity off the changeling.

"You're. All. DOOMED!" She cried.

"Raven, snap out of it!" Robin yelled.

"Doomed." She repeated. "Everything you love will BURN!"

"Guys, I think we know what's wrong." Cy and BB said in unison.

The Titans went back to the tower, they had to tie up Raven, as she wouldn't come. _"These idiots are going to ruin EVERYTHING!"_ She thought.

Once back at the tower, they tied Raven to a metal slab, well, chained her to it. Cyborg had went to her room, and came back with her mystical mirror, that lead to her mind.

"Friend Beast Boy, friend Cyborg, you still have not told us what is wrong with Raven." Starfire said, staring at the still vary angry entity. "What does that mirror have to do with this?"

"Well, remember when Raven, Cy, and I disappeared for the day?" The duo nodded. "Well, we entered her mind, by accident, with this mirror. We even fought her rage and won! So I thought we could go back in there, and defeat her rage again!" Beast Boy said.

"Will it work?" Robin asked, skeptical of the plan.

"Yeah, I'm sure the other emotions'll help us!"

"Hmm... I still don't kno-"

"TO LATE!" Cy yelled, as all, but Raven was sucked into the mirror.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BEAT ME! THEY WON'T!" Raven yelled angerly, her eyes now a dark midnight black. "They. Will. BURN! I just need to get out of these chains."

* * *

The four had landed on a rock, floating in a black space with red stars.

"Looks like Rae's mind." Cy said, as the rocks started to make a path. "Just don't trust any black birds."

As they porgrested down the path, they came to a sudden dead end. Beast Boy went under the path, standing on the other side.

"C'mon guys! I think we're near Pink Raven's territory!"

"What?" Robin questioned how he was upside-down.

"Dude, you're upside-down." BB said. "Coming?"

Robin felt himself falling off, but Star caught him, bringing her companion to the other side.

"I do question Raven's mind..." She muddered to herself.

Cy and BB lead the way, the other duo close behind. As the four past through the 'Forbidden Door' Beast Boy and Cyborg were shock. The once happy, yellow skied, floating strawberry's, territory of the Happy emoticlone was destroyed. It was black and dull. Burned. No sing of the cheerful emoticlone, either.

"HAPPY?" Beast Boy yelled, but no response. "Dude, Rage destroyed this place! She didn't do _that_ last time!"

"Beast Boy, slow down!" Robin yelled. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine. This place used to be such a nice place! I mean, there used to be floating strawberry's and everything! But... how could Rage just go and do this? Cy... if she did something bad to Happy, what about Bravery, Sloth, or.. or Timid! Dudes we gotta stop her!" BB said, starting to run, with the others close behind. "Timid's territory is just up here!"

"B! Slow down!' Cyborg yelled.

While Star and Robin still weren't clear on this, they still fallowed, going through another 'door'. Through this was a half destroyed maze. Where ever Timid was, her territory was just as bad as the other has been.

"Timid!" BB yelled. "Don't be scared! It's Beast Boy! And Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire! Are you okay? Please come out..."

As if on que, a grey-hooded figure poked it's head out. Once realizing they were who BB said, the emoticlone walked out from behind a maze wall, eyes sad, and tears down her face.

"Timid, you're okay! ...er, okay as you can be." Cyborg said.

"H-hi Beast Boy, Cyborg... um, R-Robin, S-Starf-fire..." Timid said. "Thank Azar you guys... and girl... are h-here."

"What happened here, where's Happy?" BB asked.

"S-she and I, a-and the rest... a-and th-then... b-black... r-red... black, and R-Rage.." The emoticlone stuttered, trying to remember. "Th-they took all of them! Happy, B-Bravery, Knowledge, Love, Sloth, Lazy... even Cold! They got... They got... They... it was to scary! I didn't do anything! They're gone and it's my fault! All mine! I could've... I should've... They probably don't like me anymore... not that Cold liked me to begin with..."

"Calm down... Timid." Robin said. "Just... who took them?"

"R-Rage... a-and... and another one... I... I never saw it before... black, soulless eyes... black hair... everything black! So dark! So scary! Knowledge would've known what to do! Why did they leave me?! Now I'm alone! I don't like being alone! I'm beside Happy and Bravery for a reason!" Timid cried. "I'm... I'm scared! I wish they'd come back. I just want my friends back... I want my family..."

"We shall get them back, correct?" Starfire said. "But why would the Rage do this?"

"I... I don't know. She never... she wouldn't do this... Not... intentionally. We-we all got along when she coped with being an emotion! Rage... why? Why did you hurt us? You hurt Raven... You hurt Raven really bad... Raven! Oh Azarath! Raven! They're taking over Raven!" Timid said, starting to pace. "Raven, Raven, I could feel the freak out! I felt it! I knew this was happening three days ago! I could have told them... warned them! But I didn't. All I do is mess up..."

"Timid, not to interrupt your... self-doubting, but can you lead us to where they are?" Robin asked.

"Yes... but... I fear something bad will happen..." She said, starting to lead them through the maze. "Um, I won't be much help if there's fighting... sorry, Robin. I know you like everyone to fight..."

"I have never said that!"

"Yes you have... just not to us..." Timid murmured, to quiet for anyone but Beast Boy to hear. "But, you probably want me out of your hair ASAP, so... let's go..."

* * *

**A/N: Progress. Maybe a little to much. Poor Timid... all alone. Now she needs lead the gang. At first I was gonna have Happy be found, but I thought it'd be better with Timid, just for later on. What is 'Raven' planing?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I assume the emoticlones would think of one another as a family, so when one of them thinks 'Family' they mean the other emoticlones.**

* * *

Timid kept her eyes plastered to the crazy side walk like path, still thinking about how she could of done something, but didn't. _"I could've saved them... Happy, Love, Knolage, all of you, I'm sorry..."_ She thought. _"Why... why would Rage do this? She promised only to come out when needed... she promised! ...She lied to us... to me... just like everyone else... I can't even help, I'm to scared... Cold was right, I'm just a big wuss..."_ She sighed, then felt a hand on her shoulder. The emoticlone jumped, meeting the face of the green shape-shiftier.

"Hey, you look... sadder, than normal." He stated. "You okay?"

"...No... everyone is gone, Beast Boy... it's my fault Rage took them, and I knew it was coming. I didn't tell anyone... if I did... Raven wouldn't be... Oh Azar, why do I keep messing up..." The down emotion put her head into her hands. "I trusted Rage when she said she wouldn't do this again... She wouldn't lie, not to me... I trusted her... and she lied. It's my fault. I shouldn't have trusted her, I should've told them..." She started to feel tears weld up in her eyes, for the third time that day.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, you're just timid... heck that's even your name! It's understandable that you couldn't say anything." Beast Boy said, pulling her into something of a side-hug. "We'll get everyone back, you'll see."

"Hm." Timid did something close to a chuckle, managing a small smile, as some tears started to run down her face. "You sound like Knowledge, 'Timid, it's natural for you to be afraid to say things, it's who you are. Like how I'm smart and Bravery fights.'." Her smile widened a little at the thought of that lecture.

"Ha! I even made the most fearful part of Rae smile! I really am funny!"

_"No wonder Raven loves him so much!"_ Timid thought, blushing a little. _"Love was right, opposites attract! Haha! Um... focus Timid! Focus! Find your family first, then consult this!"_ The emoticlone was to focused on her thoughts, and she ran into a wall, which opened after.

"Ow... Um, found the exit." The grey emotion said, getting up.

* * *

Raven struggled against the chains. Eyes still a nightmarish black as she tried to break free.

"C'mon! C'mon! Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" She yelled, but it did no good. "Grr, beaten by chains. That's just pathetic!"

Raven felt something running down her face, after a second, she found it was tears.

"I'm crying?!" The demonic Raven yelled. "Why?! The emoticlones are caged! They can't affect me with their emotio... _Timid!_ Of course the wuss is still out there! Hm, probably cowring under a rock. BREAK YOU STUPID CHAINS!"

She lurched forward for the fifth time, hoping to either break the lock or the chain its self. Another few minutes, the rusted lock gave way, letting Raven easily get up.

"Perfect. Now! Those worms want to be in my head? FINE! THEY CAN STAY THERE!" She yelled, stepping on the mirror. "Good luck getting out now!"

* * *

Timid stopped, feeling something that wasn't right. _"Oh no... no, no, no, no! She didn't..."_

"What's wrong, Timid?" Robin asked, noting her sudden stop.

"Something... isn't right... and it's not just the fact that Sloth's territory smells like apples... and is clean... Rage destroyed everything. If we get the other's they're going to be mad."

"WHEN! We get the others!" Robin corrected, perhaps a little to loudly for the quiet emoticlone, who hid behind Beast Boy. "Uh... sorry. Didn't mean to yell."

"N-No, d-don't be. I just... I'm not used to people being that loud around me."

"Really? You live next to a sugar addict that has floating strawberries, and a fighter who yells." Cy said, referring to Happy and Bravery.

Timid smiled, though it was still vary small. She got out from behind BB and looked around the once messy area. _"It'll take Sloth a year before it's even half as dirty as before..."_ She thought, remembering the time Sloth had taken Lazy's boot. Not that the orange emotion cared to much about it, she just shrugged it off. She laughed slightly, remembering everyone digging to find it, well she didn't because last time she looked for something in Sloth's territory, she had sworn she saw something move in one of the piles of trash. Then that bad feeling came back, and the smile faded into a worried look.

"The mirror..." Timid muttered, making the others turn. "No! The chain's lock didn't hold! The mirror is smashed! This is bad!"

"What? Raven got loose?" Robin asked.

"The mirror is broken?" Starfire questioned.

"We're stuck in here?" Cy asked.

"Timid, what's the worst Raven can do?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"I... if Rage and whoever else was controlling Raven... then... They're... No..." Timid said, turning around.

"What?"

"If we don't stop them... they'll destroy the city... and they'll... they'll bring him back... They'll bring back Trigon once the city is destroyed! This is bad! Trigon's going to come back, and it's my fault!"

* * *

**A/N: When will Timid stop blaming herself for this? Why is Rage being worse than Rage? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't really know! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven wouldn't do that!" BB said, defending his friend. "She couldn't do that!"

"She... she's not Raven anymore, Beast Boy." Timid said solemnly, trudging on. "She's... she's Rage... and... some demon... But... not Raven."

"No... She's still Raven! She's just... not herself! We just need to stop them!"

"Beast Boy's right." Robin said. "We stop them and Raven gains control again."

Timid looked to the black sky, which slowly tuned into a purple color. Once realizing they were in Loves territory, the grey cloaked emoticlone sighed. _"You would have loved to meet Beast Boy... Not that you didn't..."_ She thought, before hearing a cracking noise, and turning to BB, who picked up a picture. He stared at it, it was of him and Raven, when he insisted they take a picture at the beach. In the picture he was doing the peace sing behind her head, while she had a small smile.

"I remember this!" He claimed. "Why is it all cracked?"

"It's a broken dream..." Timid said, looking at it. "One she fears is broken, anyway. Non-exintant from the other end..."

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked. "Raven a BB are beast buds!"

"It's not in my right to say anything else... you'd need to find Love, then she can tell you."

"Are we close to the others?" Starfire asked.

"Uhhh... we still have to go through... Rage's territory... then about five minutes, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Raven smiled as she towered over Jump City, watching her destruction take place. _"Perfect... father will be so pleased..." _The demonic girl felt a tang of guilt, but she didn't waver. _"Nothing to stop me..."_

* * *

Timid felt guilt. Not just because she was still blaming herself, but something was stiring. She knew they only had a matter of time. They came appone an all red terrain, which made Timid bite her lip. _"Rage..."_ She thought, then noticed something in the distance. _"Oh no!"_ She halted, while the others passed.

"Guys, um... m-m-m..." Timid stuttered, knowing vary well the monsters hidden only in Rage's territory. "M-mo-mon..."

"What's the matter?" BB asked.

"Um, there's... Things. surrounding us..."

The Titans looked around, red, fiery monsters were surrounding them. On instinked, they fought, and fought. But they kept coming back, in greater numbers.

"Ugh! What's with these things?!" Cyborg asked.

"There what Rage takes her pent up anger out on! They never disappear, not until Rage calls them off!" Timid explained, basically running from the flaming demons. "I knew this was a bad idea! Raven's destroyed the city! She's going to bring back Trigon! We can't help it now!"

They continued to fight for several minutes.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Came a cry, and the demons were gone, the four looked at Timid.

"What? I... I didn't do that!"

"Actually, I did." The voice sounded like Raven's mixed with a demonic edge. "Now, what are you doing in my territory?!"

"Where are you?!" Robin yelled back.

Down from the sky, landed another emoticlone, only this one had four eyes and was dressed in red. Timid's eyes widened.

"R-Rage?!" The grey emotion asked.

"No, Timid, I'm Happy, yes I'm Rage!"

"Dude, stop taking over Raven, again!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, I see, I tried to take Rae over _once_, as far as you know, so I _must _be behind this! I'll be honest, if Timid wasn't here I would've left you! But I'm not behind it this time!" Rage claimed. "I admit, I'm a bit insulted you'd think that, Garfield."

"Rage..." Timid cut in. "Why did you lie to everyone?"

"I... I didn't... I believed someone, now Raven's taking over the City! Timid, you know I don't lie to you!"

"Who did you believe?!"

Everyone winced at the quiet emotion's harsh tone. Rage bowed her head.

"Raven's darker side. I agreed to let it out! Last I remembered was letting it out, then I heard you yelling."

"You let our her Demon? She's caged for a reason, Rage. That was really stupid."

"No time to dwell! I can get you four out of here!"

Rage turned to a near by wall, tearing it. A black hole appeared.

"The mirror is fixed for a teperary amount of time. You four, stop Raven! Don't let her bring Trigon back! If I'm right, the city is burning!"

Three of them jumped through, one at a time. As Beast Boy was about to jump, Timid stopped him.

"Wait, Beast Boy, I need to tell you something." She said, and Rage looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Raven... you need to tell her, if all else fails, tell her how you feel about her!"

"What?"

"I can't hold it much longer!" Rage said. "Beast Boy, you need to go, NOW!"

"But what-"

Timid pushed him through, before he got to finish. The portal closed, leaving the two emoticlones.

"Now, let's get the others!" Rage said.

"Yeah."

They started to run, Timid behind Rage. _"Please, Beast Boy, tell her... I can't take much more..."_ Timid thought.

* * *

The four Titans were spate our of the mirror. As they looked around, they noticed the tower trashed.

"Raven... what did you do...?" Beast Boy thought out loud.

* * *

**A/N: So Rage isn't behind it! Heh, I think this is almost done, one or two more chapters. Funny feels like only yesterday I... oh wait, it was. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

The Titans stared at the mess of their home. Tools were everywhere, and there was no sing of Raven anywhere. Beast Boy picked up the broken chain, but dropped it. Robin looked out a window, at the burning city.

"Cyborg, get a lock on Raven's communicator!" He said. "We need to stop her, NOW!"

* * *

"How much farther?" Timid asked the red clad emoticlone. "Rage."

"Shhh." Rage said, making her duck down.

They snuck up behind a rock, Timid poked her head out a little, catching a glimpse of the other emoticlones, unharmed, but in cages. Bravery was hitting against her cage, Happy didn't have her regular smile, Love had her head resting on her knees, Lazy and Sloth weren't doing anything but watching Bravery, Knowledge was trying to meditate, and Cold was shaking the cages door.

"Give it up, Brave." Sloth said. "We're stuck here forever. Rage won. Rae's gone. Timid's probably gone, too!"

"Shut up, Sloth! You don't know that!" Bravery said. "Rage! I'll kill you when I get out of here! If you hurt Timid, I'll kill you twice! THRICE EVEN!"

"I never saw Brave so mad..." Timid muttered.

"Yeah. Here's the key for the cages." Rage said, handing Timid a skeleton key. "I'm going to find Raven's Demon. Tell them I'm... you know, and we can still get Raven back."

Rage went oposite to the cages, and Timid stood up, holding the key close to her. She walked out from the rock, and Happy was the first to spot her, standing up, that bright smile back on her face.

"Timid! You're alive!" The pink emoticlone said, making the others look. "Timid's okay!"

Timid smiled, happy to see her family. She started to unlock the cages.

"So... you don't hate me?" Timid asked, helping Happy out, then moving on to Sloth.

"Hate you? Of course not! Why would you think that, kid?" Bravery asked.

"I didn't do anything to help you, and I should have." She said, now helping the green emoticlone. "But I hid, I wasn't brave enough."

"Well, you did come to find us." Knowledge said. "That's pretty brave, for you."

"Yeah, and if you were brave, what would I do all day?" Bravery laughed, helping Cold out.

Timid smiled. They were all safe, and she was reassured they didn't hate her.

"Oh, I ran into Rage..." She started, but got interrupted by Bravery.

"You did? Did she hurt you?! I'll kill her! No one hurts Timid! Emotionally or otherwise!"

"N-no! Um, she... she actually saved me and the Titans, too. And she explained what happened... But she said she's sorry and we can still save Raven! We just need to help her beat that stupid Demon!"

"Fine, I'm in. We do it for Raven!" Bravery said. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah!" Love and Happy yelled.

"Sure..." Sloth and Lazy said.

"I'm in." Knowledge said. "Cold?"

The blue cloaked emotion nodded, smiling.

"Great, but we're running out of time! C'mon!" Timid said, starting to run the way Rage went, the others close behind.

* * *

The Titans rand down a street, where they had spotted Raven (not that you couldn't, due to her height) while tracking her. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, ramming into her back, which knocked the demon forward, making her back to her normal height. (I don't know how that worked...)

"Raven, stop!" Robin yelled, facing the black-eyed teen.

"You got OUT?!" Raven questioned, voice demonic as ever. "HOW?!"

"We had a little help!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah! And we want you to freeze!" Beast Boy yelled, now back to normal.

"Or what?! _You_ can't beat me!" She said, then thought _"Not while I'm in control!"_

"Yes! We will! We're getting our friend back! Titans GO!"

* * *

The emoticlones stopped watching as Rage was fighting the black robed Demon.

"You can't beat me! Not while I'm in control!" The Demon said.

"You're right... she can't!" Bravery yelled. "Not alone! C'mon guys!"

"What?!"

The emoticlones attacked, the Titans attacked as well. But this Demon was strong. After five minutes of fighting, with no results the emoticlones dog piled on it, hoping to stop it. This just resulted in them flying. The Titans weren't doing much better. It was down to Timid, this Demon, and Beast Boy (who's out side her body). Timid stared wide eyed. She couldn't do this! It was to scary for her. The Demon went to punch her but she caught both it's fists, to both's surprise, they were struggling.

"C'mon Timid!" The others yelled. "You can do it! C'mon!"

Timid was trying, but losing her grip.

* * *

On the outside, Beast Boy, taking advantage of the distraction he didn't know was happening, had managed to get a few hits, before she started fighting back. He was in a familiar situation.

"C'mon Raven, you need to fight it!" He yelled. "I don't want to hurt you more!"

"Stupid kid! Raven's gone!" She said. "There's no way to beat me!"

Beast Boy then remembered what Timid said. _"'If all else fails, tell her how you feel.' Worth a shot."_ He thought, before tackling her. Which she tried to kick him off, but to no avail

"Raven! Listen. I need to say..." He couldn't say it, but he had to. "I need to tell you... that... I... I love you."

Raven stopped struggling, and Beast Boy did the unexpected. He kissed her.

* * *

Timid felt strength through her, as did the others. Beast Boy did it. Timid started pushing back, harder.

"You used Rage..." She stated. "you destroy our homes... you locked up my family! And you took over Raven! And now, we're gonna make sure you NEVER do this again!"

The other emoticlones, along with Timid chanted their usual spell, with added words. A black portal opened under the Demon, who fell through. Timid, not use to the temper she had just displayed, fell, and Cold was the one to help her up, putting Timid's left arm around the back of her neck, and her arm around Timid's back. Timid smiled.

"For the record," Cold said, shocking everyone. "I never hated you, and what you did, it was pretty awesome."

"...You can talk?" Sloth asked.

"Yeah, I just never feel the need to. So what gave you that sort of strength, T?"

"Beast Boy said he loved Raven, and he kissed her!"

They heard a squeal from Happy and Love. This caused the other emotions to laugh.

* * *

Raven's eyes changed from the nightmarish black, to their original violet color.

"Hmm?" She questioned, surprised that she was being kissed. "Hm."

"Raven!" Beast Boy said, after pulling away. "...You're you... right?"

"I feel like I was kicked by a donkey, and knocked down by a T-Rex... What happened, and... why were you kissing me?" Raven asked, blushing. "D-did I...?"

"From what we learned, Rage released your inner Demon, and you sorta destroyed half the city."

"That answers those. Why were you kissing me?"

"Well... because I... uh... this was easier with the Demon... I um... I love you, Raven!"

In all honestly, he expected her to be mad, or punch him. But she didn't, and when BB looked back, Raven was out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: I think Timid got a little OOC, but I think the rest went pretty well. Next chapter is the Epilogue, I guess.**


	6. Chapter 6

Raven woke up in her bed, back in her blue cloak, and confused. Had the whole thing been a dream? But it felt so real, it couldn't have. Maybe it was.

"Ugh, who am I kidding? Of course it was." She said, then heard her door slide open. "Hey Beast Boy."

"Glad to see you up. Uh, how'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"You came in un-invited, I could only guess." She said. "At the risk of sounding crazy, did I destroy the city?"

"Um, yeah. But it's cool now. They build pretty fast in a day."

"So it wasn't a dream? And I actually, you actually... I don't know if I should be happy this wasn't a dream, or sad."

"Well, I'm happy it wasn't." Beast Boy said, sitting beside her on her bed. "I might not have told you how I felt, if it was. Which, you kinda didn't respond to, cause you passed out and everything..."

"Oh, uh, right."

"So I was just wondering if you, ya know, loved me to?" Both blushed at the question. "Which, it's cool if you don't! I just need to know, so it's not as awkward and I don't end up doing something stupid you'll kill me fo-"

"Beast Boy, will you shut up so I can talk?"

"Oh, um, right. Yeah, shutting up now!" He said, pulling an imaginary zipper over his mouth.

"Beast Boy, I like you, more than a friend, but... I'm not sure if it's love or not. Last time I loved someone, it didn't... well, you know what happened." She paused. "But I can honestly say, I do really like you, and I... I can give us a chance, and hopefully I get my head straight."

"S-so, you want to be, like, my... my girlfriend?"

"Only if you want to be my boyfriend."

"Oh my gosh, Raven! Of course!" He pulled her into a hug. "I'd love to!"

"GAH! Okay. I guess I'll need to get use to hugs now?"

"You bet! And kisses, too!" Beast Boy said, kissing her cheek.

"O-okay. But nothing more than kissing! Or I will send you to another dimension."

"Got it! We move forward when we're both ready."

"Should we tell everyone the news?"

"Do we have to?"

"I'm not having secret relations with you!"

"Let's tell the others!"

Beast Boy ran out of the room, and Raven smiled. Her emotions are in line, and she got that whole weight lifted off her shoulders. She walked after Beast Boy, who was already with the others, who were lounging on the couch.

"So, Rae, you and Beasty, huh?" Cyborg said.

"You didn't wait for me to come out here?" Raven asked, turning to Beast Boy.

Robin cut in. "Wait for you? He came in here yelling 'Guys Raven likes me! She likes me!' he wouldn't be quiet."

"Am I gonna be the one with the pants in this relationship, then?" She asked the green teen. "Seeing as you have the roll of the giddy girl down pat?"

"I guess so, Rae-Rae." He said.

"If you're giving me a nickname, it's not Rae-Rae. I got enough of that when we all had a craving for pie, thank you vary much, Beasty Boo."

"Aww, then can I call you Sunshine?"

"If I can call you Bass Boot."

Beast Boy laughed, remembering how he messed up with his name when he met Tara.

"Fine."

"I think this'll work out just fine." Raven laughed.

* * *

**A/N: YAY, happy ending! ...That's something I thought I'd never say... But I did!**


End file.
